


Comic Con Meeting

by Babyduckling26



Series: Klaine Meeting Au [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comic Con, Cosplay, Cosplayer!Kurt, Drarry, Harry Potter References, M/M, Meet-Cute, cosplay au, cosplayer!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyduckling26/pseuds/Babyduckling26
Summary: Prompt: We are dressed as our fandoms OTP and role play at comic con.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, Disney or Comic Con.

"Kurt, you ready?" Rachel shouted from our living room. I was currently, in my room, packing my blond wig for my Draco Malfoy cosplay for the San Diego Comic Con. Rachel was going as Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast with Finn, her husband, as the Beast. Both of their costumes were custom made to fit them perfectly (by me) they were sure to be the most realistic couple costumes in all of the San Diego Comic Con.

"And... Done" I called back to Rachel while dragging my two suitcases behind me. We made our way from the apartment and, after a while of struggle, managed to fit all six suitcases into the rental car we had hired for our two week long road trip.

 We had decided that while One of us drove the others would sleep, each taking seven hour shifts there, with a full day break half way through the journey, there for arriving at the hotel in San Diego within four days. I made sure I had noise cancelling headphone so while I was awake I would not need to put up with Finn and Rachel for the whole journey. 

* * *

After four days with only Finn and Rachel and the morning and evening calls to Mercedes and Puck, who were also attending Comic Con, I was absolutely releaved when we got to the hotel. I was staying in the room 206 with Finn and Rachel sharing room 205.

After I had caught up with sleep I made sure I had all of the accessories and clothes for my costumes, then went out to eat at the local Cafe. I checked through the Comic Con blogs and meet up times while I was there. The next four hours were spent creating my 'Comic Con Timetable', in which I arrange any meet ups and events, for the convention next week.

The week was spent by visiting the 'classic' tourist attractions, meeting up with Mercedes and Puck and also messaging fellow cosplayers online. By the time the first day of the convention came around I was ready. I woke up at five and immediately started getting ready into my Draco cosplay. I woke up 'Finchel' at 5:30 and helped them get ready. By the time we got to the convention center it was seven. I only had twenty minutes to look around, after queuing for ten minutes, until the early Harry Potter meet up at 7:30.

I showed up early and saw there was one other cosplayer that showed up early. He was cosplaying Harry Potter. He had thick curly dark hair, hazel eyes that seemed to have a hint of gold, circular glasses and of course the iconic scar, that was extremely realistic. Honestly, he  looked as though he had just come from Hogwarts.

I walked up to him, we still had ten minutes until the meet started and I wanted to know at least one person, and greeted him. "Hello, Potter." I spat in my best Draco impression.  
"Malfoy, I see you lost your body guards." He replied, in character.  
"The Weasley seems to be missing, along with the mud blood" I fired back  
"Don't call her that!" His voice raised.  
"Who?" I asked faking innocence "Oh, the mud blood."

'Harry' then grabbed his wand and while pointing it at me called out "Locomotor wibby! "  
Being the nerd I am, I knew this jinx causes the targets legs to collapse, so I did so. But while falling I called back "Flipendo!" With my wand pointing at him. This caused the 'Harry' to fall over, though he recovered fast and as soon as he was on his feet and I was still getting up he shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" This caused me to drop my wand. As soon as the wand hit the floor, there was an applause from a crowd that had gathered during our 'scene'. I hadn't even noiticed this crowd and I could tell the 'Harry' hadn't either as he almost jumped out of is skin when the applause had begun. We exchanged a look then he smiled, and bowed. I followed suit, then picked up my wand and went to the 'Harry'.

"Did you see them watching us?" 'Harry asked. Once we were close enough that we could hear over the HP meet occurring around us.  
"No, I didn't, I thought we were alone." I replied "Awesome acting by the way"  
"Oh, thank you. You were amazing too!" The 'Harry ' complimented  me  
"I'm ..." I was cut off by a group of girls asking for photos in which both the 'Harry' and I agreed too. While leaving one of the girls told us that "we made a cute couple." This caused both of us to blush, while explaining this was the first time we had met. After that we got asked for more photos and for permission to post the performance online, we also agreed to that.

After a while we were able to leave the meet up and go to a little coffee shop, in which we bought our drinks and sat down. "So that was intresting." I started once we ere seated.  
"Sure was." He giggled a bit. "Hello, my names Blaine. I am a 21 year old music student in New York." The 'Harr'- no- Blaine said holding out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I am Kurt, a 22 year old, fashion student and vogue employee in New York." I replied shaking his hand.


End file.
